EXO Famiglia
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Kim Minseok atau Xiumin hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa sampai suatu saat gerombolan mafia yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai EXO datang kedalam kehidupanya dan memberitahu bahwa ia adalah Pemimpin mereka yang ke-10. Dapatkah Xiumin menjalani hidup barunya sebagai Mafia? XiuminXall


EXO Famiglia

Summary : Kim Minseok atau Xiumin hanyalah seorang pelajar biasa sampai suatu saat gerombolan mafia yang menamakan diri mereka sebagai EXO datang kedalam kehidupanya dan memberitahu bahwa ia adalah Pemimpin mereka yang ke-10. Dapatkah Xiumin menjalani hidupnya barunya sebagai Mafia? XiuminXall

Prolgue : The Ordinary Life of Kim Minseok

* * *

"Xiumin sayang! Cepat bangun nak! Ini sudah jam setengah 7, sekolah dimulai 30 menit lagi~"teriak ibunya dari yang segera membuat Xiumin terbangun kaget. Matanya mencoba menoleh kearah jam dimeja belajar dan dengan mata terbelalak ia pun berteriak

"HIEEEEEEEEEEEEEE AKU TERLAMBAT!"

* * *

"Kris.. apa kau yakin kita melakukan hal yang benar? Maksudku..anak dari Yunho Ahjusshi itu pasti akan kaget ketika sampai dikorea dan mengatakan hal ini padanya..." Ucap salah satu laki-laki berkulit putih dan berperawakan kecil itu. Aura keibuanya membuat semua orang yang menaiki pesawat menuju korea terpesona. Terlebih lagi laki-laki tinggi disampingnya yang terlihat gagah.

_Apakah mereka pasangan? _pikir semua penumpang maupun pramugari yang memperhatikan gerak-gerik keduanya. Pria bernama Kris itu hanya membalas pertanyaanya dengan Tatapan dingin.

"Kau tahu aku selalu benar Suho.. Jadi jangan permasalahkan hal ini lagi. Aku lelah..."

"Tapi Kris di Italia kita-"

Sebelum Suho dapat melanjutkan apa yang ia katakan, Kris segera mengecup bibir merahnya yang membuat mereka mendapatkan Kyaa-an dari pra penumpang

"Aku bilang diam aku lelah.."

Dan dengan itu Suho membeku ditempat. Kehilangan setengah nyawanya

"Ka-kau...itu ciuman pertamaku Wu Yi Fan!"

* * *

"Yo Xiu! Kau baik-baik saja? Wajahmu sangat pucat..." tanya Yongjae yang hanya dibalas dengan wajah murung terlalu lelah untuk menceritakan ulang penderitaan yang ia jalani hari ini

"Aku...Aku tak mau menceritakanya" Tolaknya sambil menoleh kearah lain. Yongjae yang sudah tahu apa yang terjadi hanya tertawa

"Ahaha Aku rasa ini ada hubunganya dengan kau datang kesekolah telat dan dihukum oleh si ketua kedisiplinan menyeramkan itu bukan?"

"Lebih dari itu.." jawabnya murung lagi

"Oh? Kalau begitu kau dimarahi Leeteuk-ssem dan diberi pelajaran tambahan untuk satu bulan kedepan?"Tebaknya lagi yang kini membuat mood Xiumin semakin murung

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahuuuu?!" Rengeknya yang membuat Yongjae tertawa lagi

"Tentu aku tahu! Aku kan kawanmu Xiu~" jawabnya sambil menepuk pundak Xiumin yang dibalas dengan dengusan

"Kau Stalker!"

* * *

"Kyaa Ya tuhan Chanyeol! Kau hebat! Chanyeol JJANG!"

"OMO OMO OMO Lihat betapa hebatnya! Dia mendribble bola itu dengan cepat!"

"Kebanggaan Dongnam High Chanyeol oppa!"

"Dude.. He's good!"

"Ahaha terimakasih semuanya terimakasih!" sahut Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan melambaikan tanganya. Pertandingan Basket berakhir dengan kemenangan Dongnam dan Chanyeol yang memasukan Dunk beberapa kali membuatnya mendapatkan sorakan ramai dari penonton.

"Captain Park kau hebat!" Puji salah seorang junior dari timnya Jang Hyunseung yang mendapatkan tepukan di pundaknya

"Kau juga melakukan yang terbaik Hyunseung-yah"

"Anak-anak kerja yang bagus! Aku yakin jika kalian tetap berada dikondisi yang optimal seperti ini sekolah kita dapat bersinar. Terlebih lagi kita mempunyai MVP Disekolah kita~" Sahut pelatih mereka yang mendapatkan soraian dari anggota lain

"Anda berlebihan pelatih tidak dapat berhasil tanpa pemain lainya-"

"Kau bicara apa? Kau Rajanya nak! Jangan rendah hati seperti itu" Balasnya yang tiba-tiba membuat atmosphere sedikit berat. Chanyeol yang mendengar hal ini segera melihat tatapan iri yang kawan-kawan setim berikan padanya

_So much for being a winner..._

* * *

"Ketua Zitao! Harus kami apakan murid yang melanggar etiket dan peraturan Dongnam kali ini?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berperawakan besar bernama Choi Seunghyun itu kepada pria berwajah seram dan dingin. Ia memberikan tatapan kosong kepada Seunghyun sebelum akhirnya membawa tonfanya.

"Bawa mereka kesini. Biar aku habisi mereka.."

* * *

"Noona~! Aku harus berangkat sekarang kekorea! Jadi kumohon lepaskan aku Taeyeon-noona~" pekik seseorang yang dipeluk oleh seorang wanita berperawakan tinggi dan berwajah cantik itu. Wanita itu hanya tertawa sambil dengan pelan melepaskan pelukanya perlahan yang dibalas dengan wajah kesal adiknya

"Arraseo~ Noona mengerti. Tapi berjanjilah satu hal pada noona. Kau harus bersikap dengan baik disana dan jangan lupa sampaikan salamku pada arraseo Baekhyun-ah?" Tanyanya sambil mencubit kedua pipi adiknya yang dibalas dengan erangan. Baekhyun yang terlanjur kesal segera mencoba melepaskan tangan kakaknya dan lari kearah escalator penerbangan.

"Aish! Aku mengerti! Aku pergi dulu Taeyeon noona!" Teriaknya sambil kembali pun membalasnya dengan lambaian tangan

"Jangan mati disana ya!"

* * *

"Hmm..perkembangan Project Mist –Kai berjalan dengan pesat.." bisik changmin pelan sambil melihat karyanya didalam tabung dengan senyum bangga. Victoria yang melihat ini hanya membalasnya dengan angukan kecil

"Kau benar ini sudah 4 tahun lamanya kita menjaga dan membesarkanya..terkadang terbesit dipikiranku kalau hal yang kita lakukan tidak manusiawi tetapi...kita tak bisa melakukan apa-apa terlebih semenjak Pemimpin Lee yang memimpin kita.." jelasnya Victoria yang membuat Changmin tersenyum pahit

"Apa boleh buat ini sudah pekerjaan kita-"

"Tunggu sebentar Changmin! Detak jantung Kai!" Teriak Victoria kaget dengan mata terbelalak sambil menunjuk layar yang dengan segera menghampiri Victoria terdiam kaget. Bagaimana bisa kesadaranya kembali lagi?

"Changmin apa yang harus kita-"

"Victoria lari!"Pekiknya sambil membawa beberapa catatanya dan segera menoleh kearah Victoria

"A-apa?!"

"Aku bilang lari dari sini! Dia..Kai..Kai bangun dia akan menghancurkan laboratorium ini bodoh cepat lari!"

* * *

"Kau bilang apa?" Tanya seorang laki-laki berpakaian seperti layaknya keturunan bangsawan dan menatap pelayanya kesal.

"Anda diperintahkan Master Oh untuk segera berkemas dan pergi ke Korea selatan Tuan Muda Sehoon" tutur pelayanya yang membuat darahnya semakin mendidih

"Kenapa? Apa yang terjadi disana sampai aku. Oh Sehoon. Penerus Oh Famiglia harus pergi kenegara itu huh?"

"Karena EXO Famiglia sedang mencari Guardian untuk Penerus mereka dan Tuan Oh Ingin anda mengikuti sayembara itu.

* * *

"Ara?" pekik ibu Xiumin yang mendapati surat Iklan di Kotak suratnya

Ia membaca dengan detil semua yang dituliskan disana

_Apa anak anda membutuhkan batuan dalam belajar , Motivasi dan kepercayaan diri?_

_Tak usah takut!_

_Karena EXO CORP Telah menyediakan beasiswa bimbingan belajar gratis bagi keluarga yang mendapatkan surat promosi limited kami!_

_Segera cepat hubungi dinomber 0xxx-xxx-xxx_

_Kami jamin anak anda berhasil 100%_

_EXO CORP_

"Gratis? Hmm..aku rasa tidak ada salahnya kalau Xiumin ikut bimbingan belajar disini..."

Peep peep peep

"Hallo? Ya saya Kim Soohee , apa ini exo corp ? ya aku ingin mendaftarkan anakku-"

Tapi tanpa sepengetahuan Soohee

Kris melihatnya dari kejauhan dan tersenyum

"Misi pertama. Berhasil lanjut ke stage kedua Suho"


End file.
